


Sexual Healing

by Littlewildcat



Series: Tony’s New Life [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Injured Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Quentin and Peter spend some time after Quentin is discharged from the hospital.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Series: Tony’s New Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704229
Kudos: 7





	Sexual Healing

Quentin sighed as he waited for Peter to come home. He really wanted Mac and cheese but that was on the top shelf and he couldn’t reach it. He had also learned from his past experience from falling on his bruised ass that it really wasn’t worth it. Quentin whistler at his drone to move as he held on to the rope attached to it. With only arm in a cast and sling, it was hard to maneuver his wheelchair in his tiny apartment. Peter had wanted Quentin to move into the Tower but the glare Stark gave him persuaded him otherwise.   
He moved around the room, completing his daily laps. He got bored easily when Peter was away. And it was a bit depressing that he had become so crippled to the point where his magic was just starting to return. He had no clue why Peter stayed with him. It was inevitable that he would tire of him and marry someone better that his dad approved of.  
He was glad that Peters family canceled their planned vacation as he was able to spend more time with Peter. And, very grudgingly, get help about moving around. 

Quentin turned to see Peter wall in the door. He smiled at the sweet man who brought a bag of food. 

“ Hmm.. smells like chipotle. Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“ Only everyday Beck.” Peter leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss. “ What did you do today while I was out?”

“You know the usual. Making my daily rounds around the room” Quentin said in a light tone.

Peter smiles sadly at him. “ I’m sorry that I’ve been out.”

Quentin shook his head. “ Pete it was a joke. You have done nothing wrong.”

Peter sat in the couch next to him. “ Still I want to make you happy and be with you. It was my crazy family  
That did this. “

“ You have your internship at SI.”

“ And I can take time off. ToMorrow we are going to my dads cabin for the weekend. No excuses.”

“ Do you think he will want that?”

“I don’t care what he wants. He could have killed you and the way I see it, he has a lot of making up to do.” 

“ He already paid for my  
Medical bills and that was like pulling teeth. I don’t know if he wants to do much else.”

“ Just leave that to me.”

“ Besides, what are we supposed to do in the cabin? It’s not like I can go hiking like this.”

Peter gave him a mischievous look. “ Why don’t I show you?”

He got up and kneeled in front of Quentin.   
“ We haven’t had sex since your accident and I was told thinking we rectify that.”

Peter reached up to the band of Quentins sweat pants and pulled his member out. He smiled up at Quentin who had began to pant heavily.

“ The doctor said nothing too strenuous but I’m sure we can be creative right Quentin?”

Quentin nodded quickly, too focused on Peters movements.

Peter lowered his head a gave a kitten lick to Quentins member. He sighed as his boyfriend repeated the action before taking the tip of his cock in his mouth.   
Peter slowly lowered his head before he took more of Quentin. He grunted as he placed his good hand on top of his head. Damn. He’s wasn’t going to last. Peter looked up at him through hooded eyes.   
Peter pulled off with a lick and smiled up at him. 

“ Fuck Peter. I want to just pound that ass of yours right now.”

Peter gave him a sultry smile. “ Well you can if you want. I think you know what to do.”

Beck gave a conspiratorial smile and gave a flick of his wrist. An apparition of himself appeared and stalked towards Peter. Peter looked at the mirage with a lustful gasped when it grasped him and kissed him roughly. Peter groaned at the contact and let out a needy whine when the apparition grabbed Peters bottom to push him against his crotch. 

The apparition pushed Peter roughly to the nearby couch and jumped on top of him. Quentin rolled in front of him and Locked his wheels. Peter would kill him if he pushed himself into the coffee table again because he didn’t have his breaks locked again. Quentin pulled out his dick and began to jerk himself off. 

Peter grabbed onto the headrest as the mirage pulled off his pants and underwear.   
They began to kiss furiously again.   
“ God Peter you’re so fucking hot.” Peter began to pants heavily as the mirage began to fondle his balls.   
“ What you want me to do babe?” Peter whined.   
Quentin began to stroke himself furiously. He heard a small  
Beep and saw a drone with a tube of lube. He grabbed it and began to lather it on himself. 

“ I want to take you doggy style.”

Peter huffed a laugh. “ You like that position too much.” Peter flipped himself over and placed his hands on the armrest and sent Quentin a sultry look.

“ Are you going to prep me?” He asked seductively.

“ Nope,” he said popping the “p”  
Loudly.

Peter gave him a confused looked that transformed to a pleasantly surprised moan. 

“ I’m the Master of illusions.”

Peter smiled as he panted heavily. 

“God baby faster.” Peter whined.

The mirage began to snap his hips faster as one hand gripped his left hip and the other side grabbed his right shoulder give him more leverage. 

“ Shit Peter. “

“ What the fuck!” They both stilled and looked at  
The familiar looking brunette and blonde.  
Quentin paled In horror. His boyfriends parents just caught him fucking their son.


End file.
